wraitlfandomcom-20200215-history
Symbols - Communal Shield
Communal/Communai Banners & Symbols **Note I know the image says Colorbox but this shield looks like our shield that we used to represent our tribe, except for the colors. Not everyone always used an Ankh, and those that do use an Ankh are the slaves of Annunaki. Their Culture spreads from the vampire like era where people wanted to be given life, thus the ankh was used to represent this need/want. The Ankh was a measuring device to see if one was ready to be awakened. It was placed on the chest and if an adult man's chest cavity reached the end of the ankh, then he was ready for awakening and training. It was a tool of measurement, not one depicting vampirism clan or tribe. It is considered a "Low" Symbol of representation, it more represents a chamber room for sleep and rest than the actual act of giving blood or energy for awakening purposes. A process on the Ankh as a symbol of the Annunaki slaves. This current article predates Egyptian history about 30,000 years. The early vampyre races were nomads. They lived in small tribes called Theigui (They-gash/ee) "Small Band". They lived in long houses made of grasses and pitch, which they weaved into siding and the roof. It took about three days to make one long house or lodge. They learned this from other tribes of natives in the area. (Daimei, Daiceui, Tiama, to name a few). Before that, they would dig large holes in the ground in which to sleep, but with water levels and some icky things in the ground already, these became ill-advised. Other tribes also did not do this - and whispered about the grave people - as this is how they appeared and gave them a wide berth. This did not go well for trading, so more tribes had to be nomadic more. An Early Communal was called a Communai. It had an open council, of seven or so wise people who made decisions over all for about thirty Theigui. Most of them were men, who naturally had the lay of the land about themselves. They instructed based on how they felt about an area. The main branch was called the Naiar. (Nay-i-are) They were shaman in design and very clean living, simple beings even if they walked strange and different than most others. They were fluent in many languages and dialects - naturally! Including "English" which they called "Naemash". "Common". Many of the tribes I speak on here, also can trace themselves to later Creek/Sioux Native ancestry. There were No gods/desses, deities or spirit beings they worshiped. They were the people with a mission, and of a mission. Blood drinking was also unheard of, each other or anyone else! They were a people of energy only. Not even pranic fluids were used, unless one was considered Naiar. (Later known as Priests/Kings). Blood drinking became popular or known some 55K yrs later. Ways of Life In the early days after settling in an area, about three Theigui stayed with the Naiar camp. These were tribes then of about 13 people a piece. Other Theigui went to other parts of the settlement. Daily life consisted of rest; for they had walked a ways from the last settlement to where they were now, normally resting for three weeks. They then built lodging up, fished, hunted and created food supply. Got water for the plants/crops and also for bathing and drinking and cooking and washing. Talked and traded with other tribes. Many of the people did not understand cleanliness and bathing, and so did not bathe regularly, or washed out their clothing. There was no soap, so water did very little except help wash the dirt from the clothing. Most people in the summer went partially nude, and there was no sexuality involved in this. There was usually very little cold temps at this time in the winters or fall. There was basically one season - dry summer. There was a little rain. The area of living looked like a typical oasis. Found dyes to dye clothing and create clan/tribal patterns. Most of this grew near creeks and rivers. Many used a red hawthorn berry to stain the garments and sometimes the skin. There was also gray clay, red clay, sometimes yellow clay/mud, white clay known as Alum (it used to be in large chunks) and also had medicinal purposes, they also learned to create black pitch rot (known to stink and to be clumpy) and press it with rocks and use water with it, to dye clothing (But the smell rotted the garments) and also to put with the lodging and houses to pitch line the roof which dried in the sun well enough and also to line holes used formerly for sleeping in, so they could store food. Make Medicines. They really excelled in herbal lore as taught to them by their elders (The Naiar). Medicines for sunburn, stomach problems and bowels were common as people did not have allot of safe food or water to eat or drink, most had to boil the water and had very little else to carry it in other than the same dirty jars. That did not go well. They had to learn to wash out their jars in the creeks and rivers and then place the boiled water from the fires in the jars, made from clay which looked primitive as well and not skilled. Most just went to the creek and drank water at the source. This led to stomach problems. They learned to eat Alum and to take in strains of the hawthorn berries which were red. This helped with stomach problems and bowel issues. Hawthorn berry which was red at that time, was also good at treating sunburn, cuts and blisters on the feet and hands. It has acid similar to lemon which does the same thing when applied to sun burn. Hawthorn berry juice toughens calluses and blisters on the feet and hands. Moving On Many tribes at some point came into the crux of the land, got tired of being there, and just decided to go from there and settle elsewhere. They would do the same things again to get started and as they moved in land, they would seek out a water source and just continue with life again in a different area. At one time, nomads did not inter marry into their tribe, they just lived. People didn't do that. Over time they started to get to know one another and move into a more settled ways of life. Once marriages begin to take part, then spirituality and religion belief started to emerge. Everyone became a very superstitious lot, as some people inter married with others and their spirituality and ways of life became known to others and their tribes. This led to wrong doings, jealousies and pains and hates. People begin to disdain themselves and their heritages. They turned away from what they always where, spilled blood shed and also hurt one another and others and selves because they were tired of living, their spirits having been broke by much by then. It is easy to get tired of life, and when one way of life ends, another begins. We often feel like we don't want to live or be problematic because life looks hard and we can't get our way. We must learn this is not about getting our own way and about falling in step with purposes, and in turn we learn what we really need, not what we really want and we are able to help others. Even then it can be difficult to always maintain a cheerful and helpful disposition on life. Still we must look for the good, toss out the bad and continue because we will begin to see a way of life being turned over for the good things. In order to have good things, we must sew or give good things, or we will always have disdain. It really is up to you to bring a new day forward or to piss limp through it like normal. Alphabets As I spoke earlier, The Iokharic alphabet which features in the Forgotten realms rpg is known to some Etrisalian peoples. Many people know Iokharia to be the same place as Ionia, where the Cappadoccian, and Cappadovvian people lived which can be considered the same as Uruk-sha, Amorite and also Etrisalian/Hetriesalian. Cappadoccian were once seen as a people only in Vampire: The Masquerade but all legends come from some place. They supposedly were monks who wandered like nomads and kept to themselves. Little is known and I am not going to speculate. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cappadocia Cappodocian research from wikipedia. The Cappadovvians/dovians were similar to the former, but were shamanic as doccians had no interest in what appears to be their natural state of being. Doccian means "Of the tree'd landscape" depicting hills. Dovvian means " of the cloud and sky" meaning more flat ground and not on or in a hill side or cave. Cappa means "Of the line between you and me" indicating they thought about themselves in some great aspect with the earth and its elements. *My language and your/their language is not going to match up. Wraitl latin is different than common latin. Category:Communai Life Category:Genetics & DNA Types Category:Anatomy/Vampyre/Hetriesalian Category:Witsku & Heatheru Category:Ancient Shamanism Category:Tribal Life Category:Theigui